


Welcome to the Family

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days: D.C.-Metro Tales [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagan's always watched out for his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is all fiction based off the characters as portrayed in the Starz television series Spartacus.
> 
>  **A/N** : Unbeated character background ficlet. Mention of off-screen minor character death.

Dagan and Nasir were half-siblings though they never bothered with the distinction. They were _brothers_ no half-about it. Sure they had different mothers and five years between them but Dagan had always considered Nasir’s mom just as his own. He couldn’t remember his birth mother; an army surgeon, she was killed in combat when he was only a year old. 

He was three when father met Fadila. He thought her a magical princess with her tinkling laughter and stories. She worked at the daycare center on base during the days and on pottery and sculptures at night. Dagan still had a small giraffe she made for him twisted out of wire. He’d carried it to war and back, always kept it by his bedside, a touchstone of happier times. It seemed wrong that he had more years and more memories of Fadila than Nasir. He would always take care of his baby brother, with her eyes and her stature, in respect for Fadila. 

It shattered their world when their parents died. Grandma took them in, gave them the peace they needed, and helped to put them back together. Dagan and Nasir were always close; after the accident they were damn near inseparable. 

When Dagan graduated high school and left Nasir for the Marines it was the hardest fucking moment of his life. He didn’t expect his baby brother to follow in his military footsteps. He thought for sure Nasir would go to a nice college, major in something stupid like basket weaving, and then blow everyone’s fucking minds by becoming a famous young artist. He still remembered that call, between PT sessions at Camp Pendleton, when Nasir said he signed up for his eight-year hitch as a Navy Corpsman. Dagan could’ve got shot in the ass at the moment and he wouldn’t have noticed. All he could think about was keeping little Nasir, beatufiul Nasir with Fadila’s eyes and father’s smile, out of the war. 

There was no telling Nasir to do anything. He’d only follow orders if he agreed with them. A funny thing for a kid in the military but perfect for a Corpsman. Perfect for Recon too. There was no way in hell he’d let Nasir get near Recon. Or the SEALs. He’d pull ever favor and promise he could. Nasir didn’t need career advancement. He needed to survive at least eight goddamned years of war and then go home, find a nice boy just like him, and settle into his own version of _Leave It to Beaver_. 

The little fucker always liked _M*A*S*H_ better. He even sang _Suicide Is Painless_ for his entry into the school choir. It would figure he’d come back from his second tour of duty with a fucking Navy SEAL after his ass. 

Dagan didn’t like Agron at first sight. He didn’t think any man could be worth Nasir, but especially not a jackass with such a foul mouth and fucking attitude. Nasir deserved a prince, not a fucking grunt.

Agron never gave up though. He was as stubborn as Nasir and the fact that he never stopped seeking out Dagan to explain _why_ he wouldn’t give up was enough to earn respect. They were careful about keeping their relationship under the radar. Agron’s SEAL team knew, as did Nasir’s closest buddies in the Navy. There was no risk there. It was the asshats trying to blow the whistle and get a desk promotion that brought fear. Despite it all, the stress of constantly worrying about being found out started to take its toll. Dagan was ready to hunt Agron down and beat the shit out of him for giving his brother love and hope and then letting it fall to ruin. 

He never expected for Agron to solve it all by leaving the military. It was the first step, the major step, to motivate Nasir to leave as well. He should have expected this then; the seeking of approval for Nasir’s hand in marriage like this was a Disney movie.

“I know how important family is,” Agron said as he barged into Dagan’s apartment. “It means everything in the fucking world to me. I know we’re not friends Dagan, we never will be, and I get that. You think I’m less than shit stuck on your shoe. You think I don’t deserve him, I know, I get that, hell, I agree most days. I still don’t know how the fuck I tricked him into this but I did and you are out of your fucking mind if you think I’m going to let him go. Your Grandma’s already cool with us. I just, I need you to be okay with it, please. Because I am, next week, I am going to ask him to marry me. For real this time. Finally.” 

Dagan closed his door and huffed out a laugh. Nasir never did go for the meek and mild boys. 

“Agron, sit down before you break something. Nasir will kill me if you stroke out.” He walked to the kitchen. “You want a beer?”

“Uh, sure,” Agron said. He carefully sat down on the edge of the couch. “Why aren’t you punching me in the face?”

Dagan popped the caps off the bottles of Sam Adams and handed one to Agron. “I could do that, if you want me to, really. Grandma won’t like the broken nose in the wedding portraits though. Sorry, man, your ass isn’t worth her wrath. That lady has made more politicians sincerely apologize to her than you can imagine. Ask yourself if that’s a woman you want to piss off.”

“Your Grandmother the human rights activist with a still-building arrest record? Nah, man, I’m good.”

“Smart man. The last jackass who got mouthy with her still has a bruise from her cane on his ass.” 

“I saw the report,” Agron said. He sipped at his beer before carefully setting it down on a coaster. “Dagan, without your approval or not I’m still going to marry him. It’s what Nasir wants; we’ve talked about it enough that I know it. I just want you to be there for it, for him.”

Dagan nodded. “You know that song, the one with _whatever Lola wants, Lola gets_ ,” he sang.

Agron looked kind of terrified. “Yeah,” he slowly said.

“We used to change the lyrics to ‘Nasir.’ You understand why I had my reservations about you and him together.”

“I do,” Agron agreed. “I worry about Saxa for the same reason.”

“Thing is, Agron, I’ve been okay with you since you left the SEALs. You were the catalyst for getting Nasir out of the shit. If you _hadn’t_ asked him to marry you by the end of this year, I would’ve punched you in the face.”

Agron looked so confused, like a little puppy figuring out his tail for the first time.

“Then what the hell have the past two years been about,” he yelled.

Dagan shrugged. “That’s just my personality.” He held his beer up in a toast. “Welcome to the family, bro.”


End file.
